


Spark

by The_Immature_One



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Metaphors, No Romance, Only if you squint - Freeform, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Immature_One/pseuds/The_Immature_One
Summary: A spark of light in a world full of darknessEven just a flicker,Is sometimes all it takes to make someones day





	Spark

I live to make people laugh.  
I feel as if it is my purpose in life.  
To bring joy and laughter into someone's life,  
If just for a second,  
Makes my my life worth living.

A spark of light in a world of darkness,  
Even just a flicker,  
Is sometimes all it takes to make someone's day.

And being the one to cause that flicker,  
Sometimes makes my day.

Because if cracking a joke  
Or making a fool of myself  
Is all it takes to create a spark of joy in someone's life,  
Then that means there’s still hope  
For a spark to come into my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> To those of you who actually look forward to when I update, I'm sorry it took so long. I've been down and haven't had any motivation to actually post my poems. I started posting them because I felt like other people felt the way I do, and that maybe some of them could help someone. I didn't expect very many people to read my poems, I still don't. But I just wish they could have helped someone, anyone. If just for a second. That's all I was hoping for. I get that some people may think my poems are depressing. I had just hoped that someone would read one and be relived that they weren't the only one who felt that way. Maybe I should stop posting poems. Or just delete my account.
> 
> (Sorry, I'm ranting. And the people who have never read my poems probably have no idea what I'm talking about, so sorry for the confusion.)


End file.
